malleo_and_weegee_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pickleodeon
"Press start to Wumbo" ''-Pickleodeon'' "Obey Pickleodeon, Destroy Dora!" ''-Pickleodeon'' "That's Mama Pickleodeon to you, Felix!" -Pickleodeon "Random Troll Face is random." -Pickleodeon''' Pickleodeon is a Fakegee that is a living Pickle. If he says "Press start to Wumbo!", you will turn into a giant and die. His siblings are Schmickleodeon and RainbowDashGee. He now joins the League of Weegees. His wife is Broko. His children are Samapickleodeon, Endermee, Devil Broko, and Nega Warreoh, his main enemy is Luialleo Creation One day Dr. Scientisteegee wanted to create an army of living pickles to destroy Weegee. He spent an entire night working on the machine needed to make the pickles. When it was done, He tested it out and created Pickleodeon. However, Pickleodeon was a failed experiment and was good when he was supposed to be evil. He beat up Dr. Scientisteegee and ran out of the lab. When Dr. Scientisteegee finally stood up, he adjusted the machine and tried again. This time, he created Schmickleodeon. However, Schmickleodeon was a failed experiment too and beat up Dr. Scientisteegee again. But this time, Schmickleodeon also destroyed the machine before running out of the lab like Pickleodeon. This made Dr. Scientisteegee so mad that he destroyed his lab. Then he was going to destroy The Anti-Weegee Alliance's base until Dr. Scientistalleo calmed him down. Dr. Scientisteegee then realized that a living pickle army was a stupid idea anyway. He then tricked Moneygee into making him a new lab out of solid bronze by disguising himself as Samalleo. Moneygee never found out about Scientisteegee's disguise. Going into hiding After the events of the Unification War, Pickleodeon was forced to go into hiding. He, his family, and many of his followers fled to the United Trees Universe in secret when Greegee took over the Pickleodeverse. He later decided to help Shackleodeon win the election as new ruler of the Pickleodeverse, and after that he moved to the Mushroom Kingdom and has rarely come back since. Powers *Pickleodeon Virus: If he stares at you, you will turn orange. *Seed Shoot: He can shoot pickle seeds out of his mouth. He can make them on fire or contaminate them with any kind of radiation. *Magnetic: He is magnetic. He can turn his magnetism on and off. *Teleportation: Teleportation, Nothing Special. *He and Schmickleodeon are always running away from Walleo, since he eats pickles. *Even though he's not friends with him, Pickleodeon has a lot in common with Waweegee. Suprisingly, this doesn't make him enemies with Weegee. Trivals *He created the Pickleodeon Army, which is part of the League of Weegees. *His Nickname is Pick. *His wife is Broko *His friend is a Burgzi named Burgzeegi. *He eats spaghetti with his buddy Goombickleodeon *He is an frenemy of MamaLuigi22. They were originally friends, but one day when MamaLuigi22 was in insane mode, he made a (most likely false) claim that he was "finishing up" with Broko. Although Pickle has since forgiven MamaLuigi22, knowing he wasn't speaking accurately, he still has a minor grudge against him. *He is secretly friends with Hypchronalleo. *His name is a mixture of Pickle and Nickelodeon Category:Weegees